How To Get The Girl
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: RVB. In which York asks North and Washington for advice on how to talk to Carolina. Rated T for Teen. Yorkalina ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: If I owned RVB, I think I would have made Yorkalina canon by now.**

**Zephyr here! Geez, it's been so long since I wrote a fanfiction. And an RVB one, at that! I started writing this after Theta's first episode, but I've been busy with seminar homework and just got around to finishing it last night. I absolutely love Yorkalina, possibly more than TuckerTex, so I'm really happy that I could write this. I had a blast writing as Delta. Maybe a little more fun than I should have had. I hope I've kept everyone in character. It was kinda difficult for North, but I think I pulled it off. Let the deadly tale begin!**

"Hey, York! You got a minute?"

York turned around to find North leaning against the wall, staring at him. It looked like the Freelancer meant business. York learnt a long time ago not to ignore North when he had that look in his eyes. South had warned him of what could happen, but didn't believe it until he experienced it first-hand.

"What's up, North?" York sauntered over to where North was standing.

"You doing okay?" North asked.

"I'm feeling fine." York narrowed his eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"I just noticed that your performance on the last mission was a bit…how should I say it?" North removed his helmet and rested his eyes on York. "Lacking?"

"I was…distracted." York decided that this was the proper word to use.

"By what?" North arched an eyebrow. "The thousands of bullets whizzing past you _didn't_ get you focused enough?"

"No, I guess not." York shook his head.

"What's on your mind?" North asked.

"Nothing, North." York said. "It's been a long day. I'm gonna head back to my room, all right?"

"Yeah, that's fine." North said. "Don't forget about training with Delta and Theta tomorrow. Theta's looking forward to it."

"Got it." York waved a hand at North as he walked away.

As soon as he was far enough away from North, Delta appeared in front of York. "Why did you lie to Agent North?"

"I had to, D." York said calmly.

"No, you did not." Delta said simply. "You simply could have told him what was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." York said, though he knew the A.I. would pick up on his agitation.

"Quite obviously something is on your mind, York." Delta said. "Perhaps it would help you to tell me what is troubling you."

"You always say that you're not human and can't understand how we think, D." York said as he approached the door to his room. "This is one of those times."

"Would this happen to be about Agent Carolina?" Delta asked.

"Gee, what tipped you off?" York knew he shouldn't be using sarcasm, but he couldn't help it.

"Is this about performance on the field?" Delta asked as he followed York into the room.

"Not quite." York was waiting to see if his A.I. would pick up on it.

"Do you have romantic feelings for Agent Carolina?" Delta asked from where he stood on top of York's desk.

"On the nose." York said glumly.

"I fail to see why this has put you in such a depression, York." Delta said. "It is my understanding that most humans are happy when they are romantically attracted to another human."

"That's only if that other human likes them back, D." York sighed as he removed his helmet and placed it next to the green A.I. on the desk.

"I think I understand." Delta said. "You are depressed because you believe Agent Carolina does not reciprocate your feelings and desires to procreate."

"I wouldn't put it like that, you know." York shook his head. "I'm not attracted to her only because I want to have sex." After a second of thought, he added, "Though I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a great bonus."

"I see." Delta said.

"D, can you see if there's any sort of chance that she's at all interested in me?" York asked as he began to remove the rest of his armor.

"How do you propose that I determine this?" Delta asked. "Would you like me to ask Agent Carolina herself?"

"No!" York shouted just a little too loudly. "No, that's not necessary."

"Then what do you suggest?" Delta asked.

"Isn't there some sort of program that you could run to figure out if she likes me?" York asked in exasperation.

"I suppose I could try something." Delta said.

"That's the spirit, D." York managed a smile as he removed the last part of his armor and flopped down on the unmade bed. "So what do you think?"

"Statistically speaking, there is no chance of you and Agent Carolina getting together." Delta said. "Any relationship you two could manage to have would crash and burn, if it occurred at all."

"Gee, thanks a lot." York groaned and rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow.

"But I do not see why that should stop you." Delta said.

"Well, look at those wonderful statistics you presented me, D." York sighed. "Not exactly confidence boosting, you know."

"That has not stopped you before, York." Delta told him.

"No, but if you say that there's really no point…" York rolled over onto his back.

"I did not say that." Delta corrected him. "I simply said that any romantic relationship you have with Agent Carolina is bound to fail."

"Again, really encouraging, D." York rolled his eyes.

"But I would not listen to my statistics." The green A.I. told York. "If you desire to be in a romantic relationship with Agent Carolina, then do so."

"Just desire to be in one or try to be in one?" York looked over to the A.I.

"That, York, is up to you." Delta said.

* * *

York walked into the cafeteria later that night for some dinner. He had planned on being in his room for the rest of the night, but Delta had insisted that he eat something. As soon as he walked into room, however, York saw North sitting at a table with South, Washington, and Carolina. After walking over to their table, York grabbed the back of North's armor and pulled him away from the group, with a lot of protesting coming from North.

"What gives, York?" North demanded in agitation.

"You asked me if there was something wrong with me." York began. "There is."

"What is it?" North asked hesitantly.

"I'm pretty sure I like Carolina." York admitted.

"Like as in friends?" North frowned.

"No, I mean I think I'm attracted to her." York corrected him.

"Good luck with that one." North laughed.

"Yeah, I know." York said with a sigh. "Any suggestions?"

"You could always ask Oregon what he did wrong when he asked her out." North suggested. ""Or Pennsylvania. Or Kentucky. Or Alabama. Or Vermont. Or-"

"Thanks, North." York said glumly. "I think I get the point."

"If you want it from a girl's perspective, you could ask Wisconsin." North added.

"Wisconsin?" York frowned. "I didn't know she was into chicks."

"Oh yeah." North nodded. "She was into C.T. for a while, but she's been with Delaware for a few months now."

"Surprising." York had to admit that he never considered the possibility of Wisconsin being interested in women.

"Why don't you just try talking to her?" North suggested.

"Not gonna work." York shook his head. "She already hates me."

"And you still want to go out with her?" North arched an eyebrow.

"I guess so, yeah." York nodded.

"Well, I say just try talking to her, York." North said. "I have an idea. Instead of sitting with C.T. at dinner, why don't you join us?"

"You're sure she'd be okay with that?" York asked.

"Sure, she would." North nodded. "You need to eat dinner anyway, right?"

"That's true." York went to get some food as North headed back to his table.

"What was that about?" Washington asked North when he sat back down.

"York needed advice with something." North said.

"Advice with what?" South asked.

"Nothing important." North figured that York wouldn't want people to know about this. "You guys are okay with him sitting with us?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Carolina shrugged.

"I see how it is, Carolina." York said as he sat down next to her.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, York." Carolina said.

"I'd hope not." York said, stabbing at the chicken on his plate with his fork.

"We could be eating with Kansas or Virginia instead." Carolina pointed out.

"That's kinda cruel, Carolina." Washington said.

"But it's true, Wash." Carolina said.

"How about a change of subject?" South was clearly growing bored with the current conversation.

"How's Delta feeling about the training with Theta tomorrow?" North asked York.

"You know how it is with Delta." York rolled his eyes. "He goes on about the statistical data and never actually tells me what he thinks."

"What about Theta?" Washington asked before he took a drink of his soda. "Is he getting any better?"

"Better in what sense?" North asked.

"In just about any sense." Washington asked.

"He's still very shy." North explained. "He told me that he's looking forward to training with Delta tomorrow, though."

"He does know that he won't actually be interacting with Delta, right?" South asked her brother. "Delta's just going to be running the program."

"Yeah, he does." North nodded. "It's easier for him to understand it like this, though."

"I'll have to tell Delta to go a bit easier on him tomorrow." York said through a mouthful of chicken. "I think the poor thing was scared to death last time."

"It's not even alive, York." Carolina said to York. "And the Director said to use full force on it, didn't he?"

"But I think the Director wants his A.I. in one piece." Washington pointed out.

"What time is it, North?" South asked her brother.

"Why?" Carolina asked. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"I'm meant to be heading out for a mission in a few hours with Nevada, Idaho and Kentucky." South answered. "I want to make sure I have enough time to prepare."

"If you're going out with Idaho, I don't think you can prepare enough." York said. "You know what he's like"

"It's nearly six p.m." North answered his sister.

"I've got to get going, then." South stood up from the table. "The Director said that he wanted to talk to me first before I left."

"That doesn't sound good." Washington said.

"It is what it is." Carolina said as South left the table.

"You're being cruel today, Carolina." York glanced over at her. "You feeling okay?"

"Of course I am." Carolina said. "I've just had a busy day."

"We all have." Washington said.

"I should get going, too." North said. "I'm going to have Theta out so he can get a little more comfortable being outside of the helmet."

"Good luck with that." Washington said as North left the table.

"Looks like the party's breaking up." Carolina said.

"I hate to say it, but I should be leaving, too." Washington said. "I just got back from my mission with Michigan and Maryland and it was pretty bad."

"Was it a success?" York asked.

"Oh, yeah." Washington said as he stood up. "Maryland just got shot in the chest and the doctor's not sure she's going to make it."

"I'm sure she will." Carolina said. "She's the one who fell from the Hornet on her neck and survived, remember?"

"That's a good point." Washington said as he walked away from the table.

"So…just you and me." Carolina looked at York.

"Hey, Carolina?" York asked her. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess so, sure." Carolina shrugged. "What's up?"

"I can't tell you here." York shook his head.

"What?" Carolina frowned. "Why not?"

"Just trust me." York pulled her away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

"York, what's going on?" Carolina was starting to get a little worried by York's actions.

"It's just that this is kinda personal for me." York said.

"You're okay, right?" York could hear genuine concern in Carolina's voice.

"Wait, are you actually worried about me?" It was York's turn to be surprised. "I always thought you hated me, Carolina."

"I've never hated you, York." Carolina shook her head. "This is war. We have to be tougher in battle."

"Even outside of battle?" York raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Carolina nodded. "So what do you need to ask me?"

York took a deep breath and asked, "Carolina, just how do you feel about me?"

"Why do you want to know?" Carolina asked hesitantly.

"Because I'd really like to go out with you." York told her unblushingly. "At least once."

"You're serious?" Carolina asked. "I'd expect this from Wyoming or Maine as a joke. But you're being serious?"

"I guess your answer is no?" York assumed glumly.

"I'm not sure what my answer is." Carolina told him.

"Oh." York said. This wasn't what he had been expecting to hear from her.

"Can I get back to you on this?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah, I guess." York said. "Just let me know, okay?"

* * *

York opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. He had fallen asleep without realizing it. The TV was showing an old soap opera and the overhead light was still on. York sat up slowly and tried to remember what he had been doing the previous night before he had fallen asleep. He remembered that he had talked to Carolina and had asked her out on a date, but she had told him that she needed to think about it before she gave him a definite answer.

At this thought, York groaned and sank back down to the bed so that he was lying flat on his back. If Carolina didn't want to be with him, the least she could have done was say no right then and there. It would have been kinder, at the very least.

"I'm sensing that something is wrong, York." Delta appeared from out of York's tan helmet on the dresser.

"You're right about that, D." York nodded.

"Am I correct in assuming that this is about Agent Carolina?" Delta guessed.

"Yup." York nodded again.

"I am assuming that she does not reciprocate your desires to procreate?" Delta assumed.

"Delta!" York exclaimed.

"I take it that was going a step too far." Delta said.

"You were right, though." York said. "I don't think that she wants to go out with me."

"Did she explicitly turn you down?" Delta asked.

"She just said that she'd get back to me." York said. "Which basically means that she's turned me down."

"Not necessarily." Delta told him.

"What do you mean?" York turned towards the green A.I.

"If she never gave you an answer, you still stand a chance in being in a romantic relationship with her." Delta pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." York said. "You know what I've just realized, D?"

"What is that, York?" Delta asked.

"I'm getting relationship advice from an A.I." York said as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"There is nothing wrong with accepting help from a computer program." Delta told York. "Every day, millions of people use online computer dating websites in order to-"

"That's different, D." York told his A.I. "Websites can't talk to you like you talk to me."

"At any rate, I still stand by my prior statement." York said confidently.

"Of just talking to her?" York stared at Delta.

"That is correct." Delta said.

"I think I should ask North for some more advice." York mused to himself. "Maybe he'll be able to help."

* * *

"Hey, Wash!"

Washington turned around to find York walking up to him. York had been acting strangely for the past few days and was withdrawn from the world in his room when the Freelancers were not in meetings. Washington tried to ask North about it, since he was particularly close to York, but the former was unable to explain Yorks' strange behaviour.

York seemed like he was doing a bit better, though. He didn't seem quite as depressed as he had in recent days and was now walking with a little more energy than he had been. He'd taken to wearing his complete suit of armor as he roamed around, but he was now in his civilian clothes: a pair of black cargo pants, boots and an old band t-shirt.

"You're out of uniform?" Washington frowned.

"Didn't you know that it's Casual Friday?" York asked in response.

"When did we start that?" Washington wondered.

"About a month ago, dude." York said with a small laugh, running his hand through his hair.

"Your injury's looking better." Washington noted, his eyes resting on York's bad one.

"It's been healed for a few weeks now, Wash." York told him.

"What did you want, York?" Washington asked in an attempt to get York back on track.

"I had a question for you." York said. "Well, for North, actually, but Maine's just told me that he's off on a mission."

"And you figured that you'd ask me, then?" Washington assumed.

"Basically, yeah." York nodded sheepishly.

"What's going on?" Washington asked.

"You can't tell anyone I'm asking you this." York said, the seriousness obvious in his voice. "Not Maine, not C.T., not Carolina, not either of the Dakotas, not Wyoming. Not anyone."

"Geez, this must be important." Washington was a little disturbed by how York wanted this to be secret. "You know I won't say anything."

"Good." York nodded. After a few seconds, he looked at Washington and said, "So I need help with Carolina."

"In what way?" Washington asked hesitantly.

"I asked her out and-" York began.

"Wait, you did _what_?" Washington asked, sounding very alarmed.

"I asked her out?" York phrased his response like a question.

"Why?" Washington asked.

"Because I like her?" York frowned.

"Well, if you're sure about that." Washington shrugged. "What did she say?"

"She said she'd give me an answer later." York said.

"Oh." Washington said. "Best of luck there, man."

"Is there anything I should be doing at this point?" York asked.

"Honestly?" Washington arched his eyebrows underneath his helmet. "I don't think so."

"Oh." York looked rather dejected.

"Just give her some space so she can think." Washington told him. "It's okay to hang out with her for a little bit, but don't crowd her too much."

"Sounds good." York turned and walked back in the direction of his room. "Thanks, Wash."

"Not a problem, York." Washington said as he watched his friend walk away.

* * *

"York, have you made any progress with Agent Carolina?"

York looked up from his gaming device and focused his attention on the green A.I. that was currently floating atop his desk. Delta had been quiet for the past hour or two, something that rarely occurred for the A.I. and worried York a little bit. The last time Delta was quiet for an extended period of time was when York had been injured in the training battle. Not that York actually remembered his A.I.'s silence. Washington and Carolina had told him how quiet Delta had been during his operation and York was surprised by Delta's actions.

In the time that York had been thinking, Delta had migrated over to the bedside table and was now focusing on the brunette lying in the bed. York didn't know what Delta was thinking, but he was willing to bet that it was something to do with his attempt in asking out Carolina. That was, after all, sort of what he had been asking. Just not with so many words.

"Not really." York shook his head, his attention returning to his PSP. "She hasn't said anything to me yet. As in at all."

"It has been almost a week since you told her about your feelings for her, correct?" Delta asked.

"That's right." York nodded. "And she hasn't said anything to me all week." He sighed and continued, using his right index finger to slam repeatedly into the trigger button of the PSP. "I guess I know what my answer is. Not only does she not want to go out with me, but apparently she doesn't want to be friends, either."

"Perhaps she simply needs more time to think about it." Delta said.

"I hope so, but I don't think that's it." York shook his head.

At that moment, a knocking sound rang throughout the room. York and Delta exchanged glances. Who in the world would want to talk to York at nearly ten o'clock at night?

"The door's open." York said cautiously.

After a second, the door opened slowly and Carolina poked her head around the door so that she was peeking into the room.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked, looking from York to the green A.I.

"No, it's okay." York told her. "Come on in."

Carolina came into the room, closing the door behind her. She was out of her aquamarine armor and in her normal clothes: dark red shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. Her hair was tied back behind her head, but her bangs still fell into her eyes.

"What's going on, Carolina?" York asked as Delta went offline and vanished.

"What are you playing?" Carolina wondered, her eyes on the PSP in York's hands.

"Oh, it's some shooter game that C.T. wanted me to try." York said as Carolina sat down next to him on the bed. "So what's up?"

"I told you that I'd think about it." Carolina began. "I think I have my answer for you now."

"You do?" York seemed surprised by this.

"I know we shouldn't form relationships because of the nature of out work, but I really don't care." Carolina said. "I'm saying yes."

"You're kidding." York couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"I thought you said that you wanted to go out with me?" Carolina frowned in confusion.

"Hell yeah, I do." York nodded. "I just didn't think that you'd actually say yes."

"Of course I'm going to say yes. There was never any doubt in my mind of whether I liked you or not." Carolina told him. "It was just if I felt it was a good idea considering that we work together."

"You're sure you want to go for it?" York asked.

"Yes, I do." Carolina said as she leaned over and gave York a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's a relief." York said, though his cheeks were a faint shade of pink. "I was afraid that you didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Why would you say that?" Carolina asked, her eyes on York.

"Because you've been avoiding me all week." York told her.

"I was just thinking if it would be a good idea to actually go through with it." Carolina explained. "I decided to screw what I was thinking and just go for it."

"I like that." York put his arm around her. "So did you have any plans for tonight?"

"Well, we have nearly two hours until curfew." Carolina said. "I'm up for just hanging out."

"You know, that could work." York pulled Carolina back so that they were both lying on the bed. "Though this is quite nice."

"I can't complain about this." Carolina looked over at York. "I really like this, too."

**I'm not too thrilled with the ending, but this is the best that I could do. I hope it was decent. I've never written anything in the Freelancer years and I'm hoping I did all right with it. I hope to have another Yorkalina and a TuckerTex out soon, but school is kicking my ass already and it hasn't even started yet, so we'll see how it goes from here. Review, please? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
